The present invention relates to cable and other filament management and more specifically to supporting conduits extending from a fixed utility connection.
Deployment of modern drilling rigs accomplish great utility from a very limited operating footprints by drilling multiple boreholes within a tract of the surface estate. Subsequent drilling can be diagonal or lateral in order to reach hydrocarbon bearing formations that are scattered from the main drilling site. Nevertheless, at the conclusion of making a borehole, the drilling rig must be moved laterally to initiate another borehole. This movement permits the vibrations and drilling tools to penetrate the top layers of earth without impacting operations at a previously made borehole.
Moving a drilling rig can be labor intensive and create a period where a drill bit makes no downward progress toward the target formation. During this time, the drill bit is idle and site technicians that move the drill string through the borehole are also idled. This gap in apparent productivity is caused by the need to disconnect utilities and effluent pipes while a rig is moved. Further delays occur due to moving of conduits including fluid carrying conduits into position to where the rig is being moved. Moreover, at such new positions, these conduits need to be reconnected in a safe manner.
Further difficulties can occur when the conduits create new ground-level obstacles to moving people and equipment to the rig, as can occur if electrical cables are left on the ground. Such a location for conduits generally increases risks of trips and other injuries, as well as potential to accidentally sever such cables.
Accordingly, some remedy to the above-described deficiencies is desired.